The Data Systems Core Facility provides computing and data communications services for researchers, clinicians and administrative support staff at the Lombardi Cancer Center. The Lombardi Local Area Network serves as the central computing resource for the Center. Communications gateways are provided for access to other computing resources in the Medical Center and on the Main Campus. The core facility coordinates database development, implementation and security with the programmers and end users. Data integrity and reliability is ensured by regular backup and archiving of the LCRC LAN file servers. Consulting services for applications, equipment purchases and integration are provided to end users. The core facility is supported by CCSG funding, and other institutional funding.